


Sheev + New Year's Eve drabbles

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: A gift for my friends and myself for New Year's Eve!! :)
Relationships: Darth Maul/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine/Sate Pestage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Sheev + New Year's Eve drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darth_Videtur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Videtur/gifts), [MarzipanOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarzipanOtter/gifts), [Multiversed_Daydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiversed_Daydreamer/gifts), [Lightpoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/gifts), [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



Sheev + New Year's Eve drabbles

Heev:

"So, boy... What are you doing tonight?..." The Muun asked, trying to act as casual as he could.

"Well, I guess I'll sleep, why?..."

"Ehm... Since it's New Year's Eve, I thought that it would be... Nice if you agreed to go and eat out with me... Like, you know, friends do..." If he didn't wear his hood, his heavy blush would be seen, so he was actually lucky for that.

"Well..." Sheev chuckled. "I see... And, I'd like to, Master..." And without permission, he stood on his toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Very kind of you to ask..."  
-  
Palpakin:

"Oh, Anakin, I'm happy to see you!"

"Oh, Chancellor! Me too... So, what are you doing on this special day? Padmé has called me for dinner with couple other Senators..."

"Sounds boring... Why don't you join me for a drink before, then? So you'll have a better... Mood?"

"Oh, well... Why not..." Anakin fidgeted with his fingers.

"Ah, great, I'll be waiting in my chambers..." Palpatine stroked the young man's cheeck and gave him a flirty wink. Then, he turned to leave, garments elegantly moving as he walked.

Anakin felt his face hot and touched where Sheev had touched before.

_Do I really want to be with Padmé?_  
-  
Mauv:

Sheev had a good mood that day, Maul figured. After his training, he didn't shout a bit. Instead, he cupped his face and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Master?... I'm all sweaty, aren't you bothered?..." He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm not... I just wanted to be good with you the Last day of the year..."

"Thanks, I guess..."

"But, you'll be punished if you misbehave, alright?" He pointed an index affectionately.

"Yes, Master..." Maul said and pushed his face to his Master's palm and closed his eyes, urging him to stroke him.

"Bravo, good boy... Bravo..."  
-  
Sheev/Sate:

"Sir?..." Sate asked, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes, Sate..." Palpatine was looking in the void from his throne in the Second Death Star.

"May I ask you... If you'd like to do anything this special day?... Like... Celebrate with a drink?..."

The Emperor didn't answer. He just rose from his black leather chair and turned to face him.

Sate could feel the sweat drops falling down his temples. You don't ask the Emperor such a thing! _What were you thinking, Pestage!_

"Well, why not... I'd like to have a drink with all the Imperial council..." He said with a smile.

"Oh..." His facial expression completely converted from embarrassment to disappointment.

"About later... We'll see..." He turned and gave him a sly smile.

Pestage thought his legs would abandon him after that.  
-  
(And last but not least) Palpamedda:

"Aah... What was that?!" Palpatine growled in his ear while stroking his torso sensually.

Mas smiled with satisfaction. "I'm glad you liked it, My Lord..."

"You were so wild... Best last sex of the year..."

"Ah, come on, you make me blush!"

"I don't mind, you are cute when you blush...",

"Aw, stop teasing me..."

"No?" He chuckled and started kissing his neck.

"You up for another round?"

"Can't you wait for a bit?! The year is about to change!" Mas said shyly.

"Ah, even better! Let's let the year find us doing it hard!" He whispered in his ear sensually.

"Ah, as you wish, Man of my life!"

"What did you call me?!"

"Ah, My Lord!"

"No, say it again. I want you to call me like that for the rest of the night...."

"Aahaaa!"


End file.
